


Птица Нагай

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: Птица НагайАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Канон: русская народная сказка «О молодильных яблоках и живой воде»Размер: миди, 4765 словПейринг/Персонажи: ИванПоликарпов, его мама и сестра, птица Нагай, её птенцыКатегория: гетЖанр: сказка, драмаРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: рядовой Иван Поликарпов, убитый в бою, попадает в гнездо волшебной птицы НагайПримечание: время действия — начало 2000-х; ретеллинг сказки «О молодильных яблоках и живой воде»Предупреждение: самочленовредительство в каноне; POV герояВсе персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетияДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Птица Нагай"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17





	Птица Нагай

Каждый из хрипло орущих в гнезде птенцов был размером с дорожную сумку «мечта мародёра», метра в полтора. Вот реально. А само гнездо — с нашу кухню. Не вру, ей-богу.   
  
Ну и что? Ведь я же умер. И попал на тот свет. А там ещё и не такое можно было встретить.  
  
Как именно я умер, я тоже знал. Меня застрелили «духи», когда я спускался с парашютом близ Алхан-Калы. И я даже успел почувствовать, как пули — несколько пуль — бьют меня в грудь, и я начинаю беспомощно вертеться вокруг своей оси и обвисать на стропах, а рот у меня наполняется солёным и медным.   
  
Дальше я падал в полной темноте, ожидая, что сейчас, вот сейчас парашют поволочёт меня по камням ущелья, а «духи», догнав, начнут добивать. Но вместо этого подо мной затрещали сучья, гибкие ветки с зелёной листвой хлестнули по лицу, едва не выстегнув глаза… и я обнаружил, что под истошный птенячий ор сижу в огромном, как наша кухня, гнезде. На огромном, как мэллорн, дереве.   
  
Жопой в помёте.  
  
Помёт спутать хоть с чем было невозможно — я им, только куриным, всё детство наш дачный огород исправно удобрял. Детство, отрочество, юность. Пока в армию не загремел.  
  
Парашюта при мне не было, как и «калаша», и десантного ножа, и наручных часов, а вместо маскировочного комбеза обнаружился какой-то кафтан. Зелёный, правда, хоть и не пятнистый, и длиннополый. Сапоги с загнутыми кверху носами — в голове почему-то промелькнуло слово «сафьяновые». И шаровары немногим у́же запорожских. Но, поскольку я умер, то ничему не удивлялся. Даже тому, что ни на зелёном кафтане, ни у меня в груди дырок от пуль не было. Я даже засунул под кафтан руку, проверяя. Точно. Не было даже рубцов.  
  
Сверху лил холодный дождь. Сбоку надсадно орали птенцы. Три штуки.  
  
И больше никого. Ни святого Петра с ключами от рая, ни чёрта с рогами и вилами. Короче, встречать меня на том свете никто не собирался.  
  
Внутри у меня всё заныло и перевернулось. А как же мама и Олька? Как они без меня?! И как я без них?  
  
Не стоило думать о них, иначе я начну тут отчаянно орать вместе с обосравшимися птенцами.  
  
Я сглотнул твёрдый комок в горле и посмотрел на птенцов. Они были жалкими и уродливыми: светлый пушок на их больших головах слипся от дождя, глаза затянулись какой-то плёнкой. Они орали и покачивались. Им было холодно и мокро.  
  
— Щас, не верещите, — сурово сказал я, и они враз умолкли, будто поняв, вытянули тонкие шеи. Приоткрыли круглые блестящие глаза.   
  
Они были не страшными, а смешными. Но, разглядывая их, я не мог не думать о том, какова же должна быть их мамаша. Птица Рух, не меньше. Меня пробила дрожь, но не от холода.  
  
Впрочем, потом я затрясся именно что от холода. Потому что стащил с себя зелёный кафтан и старательно укутал им птенцов, сдвинув их друг к другу, в копошащуюся кучу. Они ещё немного повозились, взмахивая культяпками будущих крыльев, и совсем притихли.  
  
Я уже притерпелся к дождю. Он барабанил по моим голым плечам и свербящей макушке. Я уселся рядом с птенцами, съёжился, уронив голову в колени и впал в какое-то болезненное забытье.  
  
Мама.  
  
Олька.  
  
Куда подевалось моё тело в том, покинутом мною, мире? Его привезут им в цинковом запаянном гробу? Но ведь я— это я. Я здесь. Я живой. Можно ли хоть как-то дать о себе знать — туда, им?  
  
Но я понимал, что нельзя. Иначе бы все покойники завалили родных письмами. А так не положено. Это я тоже понимал. Здесь наверняка есть устав, как в армии.  
  
Мама. Олька.  
  
Должно быть, я и в самом деле задремал, потому что меня разбудило хлопанье огромных крыльев. Я вскинул гудящую голову, сразу сообразив, что надо, не мешкая, убираться прочь из гнезда, по возможности незаметно.  
  
Прилетела мамаша.  
  
Она была величиной с джип. Такой же блестящий и чёрный, как у нашего соседа Филиппыча. Только с крыльями, закрывшими полнеба.  
  
Почти не дыша, я выскользнул из гнезда (птенцы всё ещё мирно спали), ужом прополз по толстенному суку и принялся перебираться с ветки на ветку, как Тарзан, не боясь упасть. Всё-таки в учебке нас не зря беспощадно дрючили сержанты на полигоне.  
  
Наконец я обхватил руками толстый ствол и принялся сползать вниз, больно обдирая пузо об кору. Плевать, учитывая, что в моём мире меня продырявили несколькими пулями, а тут того и гляди долбанёт по башке своим клювищем птица Рух.  
  
Хватая ртом влажный воздух, пропитанный дождём, я застыл, прижавшись к стволу, когда сверху совершенно бесшумно опустилась громадная башка. На меня бесстрастно, нет, с холодным любопытством, уставился круглый жёлтый глаз. Изогнутый клюв с зазубринами был тоже грязно-жёлтый, в запёкшейся крови по краям. Длинный, метра два. Или мне так показалось с перепугу.  
  
Птица несколько раз грозно щёлкнула им, я постарался отодвинуться подальше, но куда? Так и стоял, а она, наклоняя голову, рассматривала меня то одним, то другим глазом. Сейчас занесёт свой секироподобный клюв и долбанёт так, что мои мозги и кровь брызнут на кору дерева, потекут по ней, смешиваясь с дождём.  
  
Ну и куда я попаду, если погибну теперь уже на том свете?  
  
И вдруг прямо у меня в голове раздался голос. Грудной, женский, бархатистый, очень красивый. Кажется, такой называется меццо-сопрано.  
  
— Ты кто такой? — осведомился голос.  
  
Это говорила, нет, думала, птица!  
  
Я судорожно проглотил скопившуюся во рту горькую слюну и прошептал:  
  
— Рядовой Иван Поликарпов.  
  
— Что такое «рядовой»? — поинтересовалась птица, вытянув шею.  
  
— Солдат, — вздохнул я. — Меня там… дома… убили… и я — ну, сюда как-то попал. Я не хотел.  
  
Вот это было сущей правдой. Я не хотел умирать.  
  
— Ты должен быть царевичем, если ты Иван, — назидательно произнесла — подумала — птица.  
  
— Ну извините, — я неловко кашлянул. Волосы у меня, должно быть, стояли дыбом, как пух у её птенцов. — А как вас зовут?  
  
Я решил быть вежливым.  
  
— Нагай, — спокойно ответствовала птица. — Я — Нагай.  
  
— Ага, понятно, — пробормотал я.   
  
Нихрена мне было не понятно. А она продолжала допрос:  
  
— Это ты моих птенцов укутал? Они сказали — добрый человек.  
  
Я вяло повёл плечом. Я себя добрым не считал. В конце концов, я был на войне и там убивал людей. А до Чечни, дома, дрался стенка на стенку, двор против двора.   
  
— Они же дети, замёрзли, — пояснил я, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал и зубы не стучали. Возможно, мне стоило произносить это мысленно. Но не факт был, что она услышит меня так же чётко, как я её. И вообще в моей голове со страху металась куча всякой мутотени. Совершенной невнятицы. Вперемешку с матерщиной. Ни к чему ей было это слышать.  
  
— Добрый, добрый, — уверенно заявила птица. — Я же вижу. Чем тебя отблагодарить за твою доброту? У меня тут золото, каменья самоцветные есть, жемчуга, всё, что люди так любят.  
  
— Нахрена? — с тоской вырвалось у меня. — Я домой хочу, понимаешь? Вот у тебя тут гнездо и птенцы твои, а у меня, — голос всё-таки позорно сорвался: — Мама и Олька, моя сестра. Она ещё в школе учится. А отца у нас нет, подевался куда-то.  
  
Птица продолжала задумчиво меня рассматривать, будто прикидывала что-то. Наконец сказала:  
  
— Я, наверное, могу тебя отнести, хоть это и нелегко будет. Точно представь, куда ты хочешь попасть, Иван Поликарпов.  
  
Я даже зажмурился. Мне хотелось обнять птицу за гибкую шею, уткнуться лицом в блестящие чёрные перья. Но я принялся старательно представлять свой город, каким несколько раз видел его на школьной карте и с самолёта, когда тот кружил над аэропортом. А потом — свою улицу, обсаженную по обочинам шумящими тополями, горы белого пуха в придорожных канавках, живое яркое солнце, отражавшееся в синих лужах… и мой дом. Сперва угол его, жёлтый кирпичный торец с крылечком, где раньше был клуб «Юный техник», а потом — посудный магазин «Барыня». Детскую площадку перед подъездом — с грязной песочницей и покосившимися скрипучими качелями, с горкой, почти вертикально воткнутой в землю, так что можно было всю задницу на ней отбить. Сам подъезд, с кодовым замком и облезлой железной дверью, а за ней — невнятно побеленные стены, обшарпанные ступеньки, по которым я сейчас будто бы взбегал. Вот и третий этаж. Направо — моя дверь, тоже железная, цифра «60» на ней, резиновый коврик под ногами, пумпочка звонка на уровне глаз. Изнутри доносятся приглушённые звуки пианино, это Олька разучивает какой-то этюд. Я мысленно нажимаю на кнопку, звонок мелодично тренькает, Олькина музыка обрывается. Раздаются торопливые шаги. Сейчас дверь распахнётся, и на пороге встанет мама, машинально обтирая руки о полосатый фартук.  
  
Я резко раскрыл глаза. Видение пропало.  
  
— Понятно, — деловито сообщила мне птица. — Но лететьть придётся очень, очень далеко.  
  
Ещё бы! С того света-то!  
  
Я всё-таки потянулся и обхватил её за шею, чувствуя ладонью и щекой шелковистые влажные перья.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал я.  
  
Нагай не отстранилась, но голос у меня в голове произнёс с лёгкой насмешкой:  
  
— Рано благодаришь, Иван Поликарпов. Придётся и тебе потрудиться ради этого.  
  
Я вскинул голову:  
  
— А что надо делать?  
  
— Как я сказала, дорога длинная и трудная. Мне понадобится много сил. Много еды, — она вздохнула будто с сожалением. — Иди на охоту, настреляй гусей-лебедей. Положишь их в два железных чана, поставишь мне на плечи. Я буду лететь, а ты будешь меня кормить.  
  
— Э-э, — протянул я озадаченно. Поохотиться я мог бы, но… — А из чего мне гусей-лебедей-то этих стрелять?  
  
Птица соскользнула по стволу, совсем как я давеча, и очутилась на земле. Теперь мне пришлось задрать голову, чтобы как следует разглядеть её. Тут только я заметил, что дождь прекратился.  
  
— Дупло видишь? — птица величественно повела крылом. — Сунь туда руку и вытаскивай, что найдёшь. Не бойся, змей там нету.  
  
Действительно, в сыром тёмном стволе обнаружилась длинная узкая щель, и я, чуть присев, запустил туда руку, осторожно вытягивая наружу всё, что мне попадалось. И присвистнул от изумления:  
  
— Ого!  
  
На влажной траве лежал целый арсенал. Древний, само собой. Красиво изогнутый, отполированный ладонями лук с глухо зазвеневшей под моими пальцами тетивой. Звук этот был похож на дрожание гитарной струны, но гораздо басовитее. Стрелы с гранёными наконечниками. Булава с шипами, тяжёлая, как пудовая гиря. Круглое ядро на цепи, оно, кажется, называлось «моргенштерн». И тому подобные музейные ценности.  
  
— Откуда это тут? — вырвалось у меня.  
  
Птица остро прищурилась.  
  
— Думаешь, ты первый в моих владениях очутился? Лучше не спрашивай.  
  
Я проглотил слюну:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Бывшие хозяева этого арсенала приходили поохотиться за Нагай? Она убила их? Похоже на то. И с большой вероятностью съела.   
  
Я почувствовал, что на шее проступает испарина, несмотря на вечернюю прохладу.  
  
— Я никогда раньше так не охотился. То есть из лука не стрелял, — честно признался я.  
  
— Так учись, — Нагай приподняла крылья, будто плечами пожала. — Тем более что тебе тоже надо что-то есть. Я своим птенцам мясо отрыгиваю. Уже отрыгнула. Могу и для тебя, — в её звучном голосе явственно прозвенел смешок.  
  
— Спасибо, не надо, — поспешно выпалил я, наклоняясь и отыскивая в груде оружия лук и стрелы. — Пройдусь по округе, попрактикуюсь.  
  
— На здоровье, — ответствовала Нагай. — а я — к птенцам. Как замёрзнешь, приходи. Сейчас я тебе твой кафтан скину.  
  
И она взмыла вверх, как вертолёт, без разбега, только маховые перья просвистели, и меня будто порывом ветра обдало. А ещё через минуту мне на голову свалился мой мокрый и грязный кафтан.  
  
Я подобрал его и побрёл прочь, зорко оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  


* * *

  
Лесная глушь с берёзами и ёлками быстро сменилась зарослями кустарника, а ещё через минуту я понял, что выхожу к реке. Широченной, как Волга. Её седая гладь была похожа на морскую. Противоположный берег еле просматривался в тумане. В зарослях тростника возились и вскрикивали явно непуганые птицы. И на воде лениво покачивались гуси. Или утки. Или лебеди.  
  
Я вздохнул и поднял лук, чтобы сделать их, непуганых, пугаными.  
  
Через час у меня сводило плечи, а пальцы саднили от тетивы. Но во мне взыграл совершенно первобытный охотничий азарт — куча битых окровавленных птиц на берегу росла. По идее, их стоило ощипать, чтобы больше влезло в пресловутые чаны, о которых упоминала Нагай. Я надеялся, что чаны у неё есть, и мне не придётся их, как это… ковать.  
  
Я был просто какой-то Вовка в тридевятом царстве, честное слово.  
  
Зевнув, я с хрустом потянулся. Завтра, всё завтра. На душе у меня было легко и спокойно, там прочно поселилась надежда. Не станет же Нагай меня обманывать! Она действительно вернёт меня домой, раз обещала. О том, что со мною там произойдёт, раз моё тело уже привезли из Чечни в цинковом гробу, я тоже сейчас не хотел думать. Пусть мама с Олькой сочтут, что схоронили другого человека.  
  
Я спустился по берегу к опустевшей заводи, стащил с себя сапоги, кафтан и шаровары. Сперва выполоскал одёжу в реке, потом тщательно выкрутил её и развесил на ближайшем ивняке, в котором снова что-то панически зашуршало. Я раздвинул ветки — это оказался ёж, мгновенно свернувшийся клубком. Я засмеялся, отошёл от него и полез в воду, тёплую, как парное молоко.   
  
Я мылся, с некоторой опаской проводя руками по телу. Но оно действительно было моим. Вот шрам на пузе от аппендицита. Вот когда-то распоротое плечо: упал с дачного сарая на доску с гвоздями. Вот родимое пятно под грудью. Я был собой.  
  
Я зачем-то задрал голову к розовому от заката небу и заорал:  
  
— Ого-го-го!  
  
И прыснул от беспричинного детского счастья. Так легко и хорошо мне давно не было.  
  
Потом я подумал, а не вернуться ли мне в гнездо к Нагай, но решил, что не стоит её беспокоить. Прикрыл свою добычу огромными листами лопуха, какого-то, видимо, здешнего мутанта, а сам полез в кусты, как был, голяком, окончательно напугав и выгнав оттуда беднягу ежа. Свернулся клубком, как он, на ворохе листьев и мгновенно заснул.  
  
Проснулся я оттого, что мне на плечо легла чья-то рука.   
  
Не звериная лапа, не птичье крыло, а тёплая человеческая рука — с узкой ладонью, длинными пальцами. Пальцы эти неторопливо гладили меня, будто изучая.  
  
Я всё чувствовал, хотя ничего не понимал. Это, наверное, был сон. Да, конечно же, сон. Один из тех мокрых снов, какие снятся в казарме. Потому что возле меня сидела совершенно голая женщина.  
  
Затаив дыхание, я всматривался в неё в призрачном свете луны. Она не казалась призрачной. Тяжёлые груди бесстыдно тыкались мне в плечо остриями сосков. Мягко круглились полные бёдра. Под моим ошалелым взглядом женщина подняла руку, отчего её груди качнулись и поправила длинные пряди чёрных волос, откидывая их назад. Громадные глаза её таинственно мерцали, большой рот изогнулся в горделивой улыбке.  
  
Нет, она не могла быть настоящей!  
  
Весь мой опыт общения с женщинами сводился к торопливому хмельному перепиху с девчонками, имена которых я уже успел подзабыть. Света, Галка, Лиза. После такого перепиха оставалось только опустошение и брезгливость. Не к ним — к самому себе, сношавшему их, как кобель сношает податливых сучек.   
  
Но эта женщина была совсем другой. Она принесла мне себя, как дар. Единственный во вселенной.  
  
Я робко трогал её дрожащими пальцами, пока она тихо смеялась, укладываясь на песок, раздвигая колени, темнея призывно распахнутым лоном. Она хотела меня!  
  
Я заглядывал ей в глаза. Целовал выгнувшуюся шею. Сосал её груди упоенно, как младенец, пока она что-то бессвязно бормотала, крупно вздрагивая. Она то покорно распластывалась подо мной, упругая и горячая, то становилась на четвереньки, выпятив тугие ягодицы и нетерпеливо оглядываясь через плечо, требуя, чтобы я брал её сзади. То усаживалась на меня сверху, седлала, как царица амазонок. Она была как все женщины, о которых я мечтал.  
  
Ночь кончилась. Небо посветлело. И безумие моего сна тоже закончилось — тем, что я позорно вырубился. Заснул во сне.  
  
Солнце вовсю сияло в ярком, прозрачно-голубом небе, когда я рывком сел, озираясь по сторонам. Вокруг невинно шуршали камыши, качались кусты. И — ни единой человечьей души. Ни единой.  
  
Сон, это был просто сон.  
  
К моей коже пристали травинки и песок. Я поднялся и побрёл к реке — ополоснуться. Потом натянул на влажное тело высохшую одежду и обулся, намотав портянки. Посмотрел в сторону леса — огромное дерево с гнездом наверху выделялось там, как башня. Я поскрёб в затылке, поглядел на свою прикрытую лопухами вчерашнюю добычу и отправился выяснять, не принесла ли откуда-нибудь Нагай свои чаны. Ведь ощипывать гусей-лебедей было сподручнее как раз около воды.  
  
Два железных чана нашлись, и дело пошло. К вечеру я прошёл уже по километру вверх и вниз по течению реки. Потерял несколько стрел, но основной запас остался. И ощипывал я свою добычу уже как профессиональный повар — быстро и тщательно.  
  
Прилетела Нагай, опустилась на песок, заглянула в гордо продемонстрированные мною чаны. И сообщила:  
  
— Тогда завтра полетим.  
  
— А как же твои дети? — спохватился я. — Как ты их оставишь?  
  
Нагай внимательно взглянула на меня своими проницательными жёлтыми глазами.  
  
— Я накормлю их досыта перед тем, как мы улетим. А обидеть их тут никто не посмеет.  
  
Этому я вполне верил. Но, поколебавшись, спросил с запинкой:  
  
— А здесь нет ещё людей? Других?  
  
Она снова пронзительно взглянула на меня и качнула головой:  
  
— В моём царстве — нет.  
  
И вдруг мне в голову молнией ударила неожиданная, но такая логичная мысль:  
  
— Нагай! А может случиться так, что я прилечу в своё детство? Или… — я даже задохнулся. — На собственные похороны?  
  
У меня перехватило дыхание. Нагай вскинула крыло, словно бы для того, чтобы почесать в затылке.  
  
— Здесь время идёт прямо, — наконец объяснила она. — Но медленнее, чем снаружи.  
  
— Сколько проходит времени тут по сравнению с нашим? — не отставал я, и она снова будто хмыкнула в затруднении. Потом наконец ответила:  
  
— День за неделю.  
  
— А долго мы будем лететь?  
  
— Три наших дня, — терпеливо отозвалась она. И добавила так мягко, словно обращалась к своим птенцам: — не бойся.   
  
И я успокоился.  
  
В ту ночь я спал без сновидений, свернувшись в гнезде рядом с её птенцами. Она набросала туда свежих веток.  
  
А утром мы полетели.  
  


* * *

  
Сидеть на спине у Нагай было со всем не то, что в кресле самолёта. Несравнимо это было и с тем, что испытываешь, болтаясь на стропах парашюта или цепляясь за раму дельтаплана. Даже раскинув ноги, я не мог обхватить ими мощное тело Нагай. Как раз ноги я поджал под себя, потому что спина Нагай была такой просторной, что на ней уместились я и чаны с мясом.   
  
Я летел, как на ковре-самолёте, сперва боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не соскользнуть вниз, но потом понял, что этого не произойдёт. Огромные крылья Нагай не позволили бы такому случиться. Так что я с любопытством заглядывал вниз, но земля была скрыта от глаз плотным туманом.  
  
И ещё одна странность — мне не было холодно, как всегда на большой высоте. И воздух не был разреженным. «Это же, наверное, просто другое измерение», — догадался я.  
  
Так проходили часы. По большей части я пребывал в каком-то оцепенении. Мне не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, хотя Нагай велела мне взять с собой воды в тыкве-горлянке и поджарить одну птичью тушку из добытых мною.  
  
Через несколько часов полёта Нагай впервые повернула ко мне голову и щёлкнула клювом. Её голос перестал звучать у меня в голове, едва мы взлетели, но я, разумеется, понял, что ей нужна еда. Топливо. И я аккуратно стал вкладывать в её огромный клюв ощипанные гусиные тушки.  
  
Так тянулись и тянулись часы. Я ждал ночи, но темнота не наступила. Я неохотно отпил воды из своей самодельной фляги и отщипнул кусок гусятины. Потом пришло время кормления Нагай, и она поела.  
  
Мне, вероятно, стоило давать ей порции поменьше, но я не решался. И, когда она в очередной раз повернула голову и щёлкнула клювом, понял, что один чан наполовину пуст, а в другом уже виднеется дно.  
  
Хуже всего было то, что я не мог понять, сколько прошло времени с момента нашего отлёта. Нагай обмолвилась, что нам предстоит три дня пути. Но был ли сейчас второй день? Третий?  
  
Я не имел никакого представления об этом. Мы словно висели в бездонном космосе, застряв между небом и землёй. В безвременье.  
  
Я попробовал окликнуть Нагай, но она не отзывалась. Похоже было, что ментальная связь между нами совершенно прервалась. Остались только равномерные взмахи её мощных крыльев, парение, ровный стук её большого сердца.  
  
Она опять повернула голову, глянула искоса. Я скормил ей остатки мяса из чанов и остатки жареной тушки, что была у меня за пазухой. Мало. Но Нагай поела и отвернулась, продолжая парить, редко взмахивая крыльями. Под ложечкой у меня неприятно засосало, но не от голода. Я с ужасом понял, что вся взятая с собою еда закончилась. Закончилось топливо. А что происходит, когда кончается топливо в баках самолёта?!  
  
Мне оставалось только отчаянно надеяться, что мы вот-вот долетим. Вслед за страхом накатила слабость и безразличие. Я снова будто оцепенел и даже прикрыл глаза.  
  
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но из забытья меня вырвало резкое щёлканье огромного клюва. Нагай опять повернула голову. Она просила еды.  
  
Я пополз по её спине, заглядывая в чаны в тщетной надежде, что просто не заметил пары птичьих тушек и сейчас они найдутся. Но нет. Чаны были пусты. Охваченный внезапной яростью, я столкнул их вниз один за другим, и они беззвучно исчезли в тумане.  
  
Как во сне, я снял с пояса нож в ножнах, который прихватил с собою, чтобы у меня было хоть какое-то оружие. Ну и просто на память. Нож был тяжёлый, с обоюдоострым лезвием, костяная рукоять удобно ложилась в ладонь. Я задрал штанину просторных шаровар, примериваясь к собственной плоти. Собственному мясу. Которое решил срезать с левой икры.  
  
Одновременно я сдёрнул с себя кафтан и с треском оторвал у него рукав, чтобы было чем перемотать рану.   
  
Всё происходило как в страшном сне, и даже чудовищная боль не отрезвила меня. Впрочем, сразу она и не была такой чудовищной. Едва я молниеносным движением, одним взмахом откромсал кусок своей плоти, то почувствовал всё разгорающееся жжение и. По ноге хлынуло горячее. Кровь.   
  
Я сунул окровавленный ошмёток в требовательно раскрытый клюв Нагай. Больше всего я в тот миг боялся, что она потребует ещё. Но она отвернулась. Полёт продолжался.   
  
Рукавом кафтана я тщательно замотал рану. Странно, но кровь сразу перестала идти. Здесь, на невероятной высоте или в невероятном месте, видимо, действовали какие-то другие физические законы. Кровь быстро загустевала и сворачивалась. Хоть за это спасибо.  
  
Моё сердце медленно гоняло по раненому телу эту кровь. Я снова почти спал. Но опять, наверное, через несколько часов, Нагай повернула ко мне свою огромную голову.  
  
«Может, проще сразу прыгнуть вниз?» — отрешённо подумал я. Но нет! Ведь я же возвращался домой! Должен был вернуться! Мама. Олька.  
  
Собрав все силы, я полоснул себя по другой икре. Начертав там и правда столько мяса? Мышцы? В этот раз получилось лучше, я обрёл сноровку, неожиданно подумав, что теперь, наверное, уже не смогу ездить на велосипеде. Никогда.  
  
Я молился только о том, чтобы мы наконец долетели. И мне везло — время тянулось и тянулось, а Нагай не оборачивалась. Мне даже показалось, что мы начинаем снижаться.  
  
И тут — я не заметил, как — её клюв, на сей раз измазанный моей же кровью, щёлкнул совсем близко. Опять!  
  
Совершенно дикая фраза мелькнула у меня в голове. Кажется, из «Гарри Поттера». Только там была не птица, а змея. Гигантская змея.  
  
— Нагай, ужин, — прохрипел я сквозь лающий смех, полосуя себя по груди. Тут и правда мышцы были совершенно лишними. Езде на велосипеде они точно не помогут.   
  
Кровь из этой раны, самой обширной, свернулась всё так же мгновенно. Едва шевеля руками, я натянул на себя остатки кафтана. Меня трясло. Качало из стороны в сторону. Я мог сорваться вниз в любую минуту, но уже не боялся этого.  
  
Поскольку я мало что соображал в тот миг, то не заметил, что мы действительно, будто вынырнув из-за туч, оказались в небе над моим городом. И почти сразу, как в замедленной съёмке, — над моей улицей. Вечерней улицей с машинами, людьми, домами, похожими на спичечные коробки.  
  
Но я уже не мог даже радоваться. Я прохрипел, едва ворочая языком:  
  
— На… гай…  
  
И в ответ у меня в голове прозвучал её голос. Услышав его, я чуть было не расплакался. Она сказала:  
  
— Не бойся. Мы невидимы. Вот твой дом.  
  
Мы снова были связаны ментально!  
  
Крыша приблизилась так стремительно, как приближается для идущего на снижение самолёта взлётно-посадочная полоса. Резкий стук, выпущены шасси — и вот уже прямо под носом бетон и трава аэродрома. А у нас — рубероид крыши.  
  
Нагай села, растопырив когтистые лапы, и подставила мне крыло. Я медленно, очень медленно слез. Колени мои тряслись, искалеченные ноги подгибались. Я стоял, держась рукой за её прохладные перья.  
  
— Что с тобой? — спросил озабоченный голос у меня в голове. Она смотрела на меня круглым жёлтым глазом, и я снова видел на её клюве свою кровь.  
  
Я не ответил. Не было сил.  
  
— Чем ты кормил меня последние три раза? — не дождавшись, резко спросила она. — Было очень вкусно и сразу восстановило мои силы.  
  
— Собой, — просто отозвался я. Это и вправду было просто.  
  
Она осторожно протянула ко мне свой страшный клюв и разворошила мои лохмотья, открыв последнюю рану — на груди. Потом так же бережно подняла вверх обе мои штанины. Я продолжал стоять, покачиваясь и держась за неё, чтобы не упасть.  
  
Нагай вдруг сделала странное движение головой, по её горлу прокатилась волна, и она отрыгнула один за одним три ошмётка полупереваренной плоти — моей. Вылетев из её приоткрытого клюва, они будто сами собой прилепились к моему телу — туда, где были при рождении, отчасти закрыв мои рваные раны.  
  
Я непонимающе смотрел на всё это. На свою грудь и на ноги, которые, хоть и были исполосованы свежими корявыми рубцами, но снова стали целыми. И рубцы перестали болеть.  
  
Я всё-таки пошатнулся, взмахнул руками и неловко сел на нагревшийся за день рубероид.  
  
— Как ты? — мягко спросила Нагай спустя некоторое, показавшееся мне очень долгим время.  
  
— Хорошо… — прохрипел я. Мне и вправду стало легче.   
  
Возле нас попрыгивали голуби, совершенно не боясь Нагай. Ведь она была птичьей богиней, подумал я, чего им её бояться.  
  
— Ты дойдёшь до дому? — продолжала допытываться она.   
  
«Если дядя Петя, наш дворник, не запер чердачный люк», — хотел ответить я, но сказал:  
  
— Дойду.  
  
К этому времени уже совсем стемнело. Улицу слабо освещали фонари, вывески и витрины магазинов, а крышу — луна и звезды. Из чердачного люка вылезла чёрная тень. Кошка. Значит, он не был заперт. Значит, там, наверное, днём лазили интернетчики, тянули кому-то выделенку.  
  
Я встряхнулся. Я был дома. Теперь надо было позаботиться о Нагай.  
  
— Послушай, — проговорил я . — Но как же ты полетишь обратно? Тебе ведь нужно топливо. То есть мясо.  
  
Нагай пожала плечами в своей обычной манере.  
  
— Поохочусь за кем-нибудь, — беззаботно отозвалась она. — не беспокойся.  
  
— Но тебя птенцы ждут, — запротестовал я. — Вон видишь, внизу на углу колбасный ларёк, там сейчас никого нет, колбаса в холодильниках. Она вкусная. Ты можешь разбить стекло и взять всё, что нужно. Ты же невидима.  
  
Это был, конечно, грабёж, но я знал, что хозяин ларька под торговой маркой «МясоедовЪ» точно не обеднеет. А когда сработает сигналка и приедет полиция, будет уже поздно.  
  
Нагай подумала и неохотно кивнула своей большой головой.  
  
Ещё через пять минут я лежал на животе на углу крыши и руководил операцией. На сей раз ментально. Это оказалось легко, потому что Нагай были нужны только чёткие точные указания. Она вскрыла стальную дверь так же спокойно и быстро, как консервную банку. И зашла внутрь. Раздался звон и скрежет, она разносила холодильные прилавки. Взвыла сигналка, из окон высунулись соседи. Я забеспокоился, но буквально через минуту Нагай появилась из двери. В неясном свете я увидел, что вокруг её шеи намотана связка колбас, и ликующе засмеялся.  
  
И в голове у меня раздался её ответный смех. Низкий, мелодичный, прекрасный.  
  
Ещё через минуту она взмыла в небо — без разбега, как вертолёт.  
  
— Прощай, Иван Поликарпов, — услышал я её слова. — Я тебя не забуду.  
  
Дул лёгкий ветерок. Внизу опять завыло — на сей раз полицейские сирены.   
  
Я вздохнул и на четвереньках начал пробираться к люку.  
  


* * *

  
Когда я позвонил в дверь с цифрой «60», и мама — уже в ночной сорочке и халате, странно похудевшая и постаревшая, мне открыла, я быстро затолкал её внутрь, зашёл сам и захлопнул дверь. Я прижимал маму к себе, гладил по трясущейся голове, по плечам, а она обливала меня слезами и только повторяла:  
  
— Я знала! Знала, что ты живой! Что ты на самом деле живой! Они не дали мне посмотреть! О Господи! Олька! Олька!  
  
На её крик выскочила Олька, и мне пришлось ловить и успокаивать ещё и её.  
  
Я их понимал.  
  
Оказывается, мои похороны прошли две недели назад, и в гостиной ещё на видном месте стоял стакан водки, прикрытый горбушкой чёрного хлеба.  
  
Всё, что я сделал — взял эту свою водку, опрокинул стакан в рот и закусил горбушкой. А потом мама поспешила на кухню, не переставая причитать. И я со вцепившейся в меня Олькой прошёл туда же и плюхнулся на табурет. От водки меня опять повело.  
  
У меня была готова левая версия произошедшего со мною, она была совершенно недоказуема, но ведь недоказуемо было и обратное. «Духи» взяли меня в плен, пытали (шрамы на ногах и груди были тому доказательством, и, увидев их, мама зарыдала пуще). Меня всё время били по голове, контузили, я ничего не помнил. Какая-то сердобольная чеченка выпустила меня, а кто-то подвёз на машине до станции. До какой станции, я не помнил. Я вообще ничего не помнил. Даже того, как умудрился добраться до своего города без денег и документов. Наверное, мне помогали.  
  
— Есть же ещё добрые люди на свете, — сквозь слёзы подытожила мама. — А почему ты не позвонил? Мы бы приехали за тобой.  
  
— Я забыл номер, — отозвался я.  
  
Наконец мы улеглись спать. Я — в своей старой комнате, откуда отбыл в армию. На стене висела карта мира и плакаты с Цоем и «Юрайя Хип». На полках рядами стояли книги и учебники.  
  
Уже уплывая в сон, я вдруг увидел перед собою женщину, что снилась мне в том мире, на берегу. Полногрудую, смуглую, черноволосую. Её голоса я тогда не слышал, она только стонала подо мной и смеялась от удовольствия. Низким мелодичным смехом.  
  
И тут я всё понял. Понял, кто она была.  
  
— Нагай! — вскрикнул я, садясь на постели.  
  
И в голове у меня спустя долгое, очень долгое время раздался её голос. Далёкий-далёкий и едва слышный, словно доносящийся сквозь помехи из радиоприёмника:  
  
— Всё хорошо. Ты спи. Не бойся. Всё хорошо.  
  
 **КОНЕЦ**


End file.
